Poisonous Attraction
by xxKawaiiOtaku76xx
Summary: By the Queen's request, soldiers Lin Hakimato and Alphonse Elric are to protect Earl Ciel Phantomhive from any danger, because apparently the Queen doesn't think Sebastian is "good enough". Ciel, however, thinks it's just more useless people around the manor. But when danger approaches, will Ciel reconsider the soldiers' stay?


**LOOK WHO'S HERE.**

**/shot/**

**I should focus on my other two stories, but you know what, I want to write a Black Butler and Fullmetal Alchemist story. I'm sorry, you can kill me.**

**I fricking love Ciel Phantomhive. He's a cute, handsome, everything. I feel like a pedophile…**

**I LOVE ALPHONSE TOO. He's so sweet! AND HE LOVES CATS. WAAAA-**

**Alright, this story is taking place in England. Let's pretend FMA and BB worlds are combined, 'kay? If you don't like it, get out. Now. I will take criticism, but not hate. This takes place after FMA defeated Father, but Ed and Al stayed in the military. Well, Al joined, and…yeah…**

**Now, onto the story.**

**I OWN NOTHING. NOTHING. GOT IT? GOOD.**

"How distasteful…" A pair of hazel eyes looked out the window. The young woman sighed, and adjusted her uniform.

Alphonse chuckled, and patted her knee. "It's not like we have a choice, Lin…"

"This town is so much like our home, it's like a reflection." Lin fixed her eyes on a certain store as the carriage stopped, but sighed. "Nothing interesting."

Alphonse – or Al, in short – chuckled once again. "Then what is it that you're looking at?"

"A store, dummy. It's not every day you see a store with the words, "UNDERTAKER" on top." Lin poked his forehead, looking out the window once again.

Al sighed, and rubbed his forehead. Lin was sent from Briggs Headquarters to help him on his assignment. They were assigned to protect an Earl. According to Fuhrer Mustang, the Earl's name was Ciel Phantomhive. Al, though he didn't show it, was scared to go on an assignment with Lin. During their fight with Father, just based on what Major Armstrong said, with a little of Izumi Curtis's help, Lin took down the Homunculus Sloth. Being trained in Briggs for quite some time taught her some things. Her slightly muscular, lean body and slightly tanned, serious yet feminine features showed her exercise.

And to think, this was once a sweet little girl who adored cupcakes. Well, she still liked cupcakes, but she was no longer innocent.

No, not anymore.

"God, are we there yet?" Lin murmured under her breath, fiddling with her black hair in boredom.

Al sweat-dropped, and ruffled her hair. "We're almost there, Linaaaali~"

"Augh, don't play with my hair! And don't use my full name!" Lin flailed, and tried to whack Al's hand away, causing Al to laugh.

"Aww, c'mon, Linali, it's a pretty name!" Al began to cat-fight with Lin, who pouted in the process. She stopped, and slouched slightly against the seat.

"Al, what do you think this Earl is like?" Lin questioned with a dull and yet again bored expression on her face.

Al exhaled, and played with his fingers. "Honestly, I don't really know. All I know is that his name is Ciel Phantomhive."

"I bet the guy's old and grumpy. He doesn't have a life." Lin muttered, with a slight pout forming upon her pink lips. Al rolled his eyes, and bonked her head.

"Like you, Ms. Hakimato?" Al snickered, and this caused Lin to start whacking him.

"Gah, Al, you're so mean-"

The words came to a sudden stop, as the carriage stopped moving. Lin and Al stopped also, and looked out the window. There stood an enormous mansion with a lovely garden. Al noticed a young boy tending the garden, but he was more of playing with the animals around him.

Lin didn't notice a young, slender, and handsome man opening the carriage, and because she didn't notice when he opened the door…

"Augh!" Lin fell from the carriage, and landed flat on her face, groaning. Al facepalmed, and got out quickly to help her, but his help wasn't needed, for the young man helped her up.

"Milady, are you alright? Please forgive me for my forgetfulness. I should have considered the fact that you were sitting and leaning against the door. I apologize for such rudeness." He bowed after he helped her up, and Lin sort of felt bad. He was being so…formal around her. Hardly anyone treated her this way – usually if this happened, they would blame her, and then there would be a fight. In which she would win, but that is beside the point.

"H-Hey, it's fine. It's my fault. I didn't even realize that you were there." Lin reassured him, sweat-dropping in the process. Al looked around in awe – he had never been to a place quite magnificent. It was clean and organized it every area, but somehow it felt rather eerie to him. Or maybe he wasn't quite use to it.

"Well, welcome to the Phantomhive estate. I am Sebastian Michaelis, the Young Master's personal butler."

Lin nodded slightly, and saluted. "I am Lin Hakimato, First Lieutenant of the Briggs Headquarters. It is a pleasure to be able to meet you, sir."

Al came out of his trance, and saluted also. "I-I am Alphonse Elric, Colonel of the Amestris Headquarters. It is an honor to be here, sir."

"Ah, the military folk," Sebastian chuckled, and bowed. "My Young Master is out in the courtyard. We were expecting you to be coming a little later, but now is a good time. My Master is waiting for you, so please, follow me."

Sebastian gave a gesture to follow him and Lin nodded. Al was right behind Lin, looking around. He still couldn't believe they were actually here.

Lin noticed a young woman with glasses walking around, being rather clumsy. Lin furrowed her eyebrows, and continued to follow Sebastian.

"_All the people here are young….maybe the Earl is young, too? Or maybe…he's pedophile and a pervert! He likes young people and probably plays with them at-"_

"This is the court yard. My Young Master is waiting right over there."

Al turned his head to see the Earl, but all he saw was a kid drinking tea. The kid, however, stood up with a cane, and cleared his throat.

"Welcome to my manor. My name is Ciel Earl Phantomhive, and I am the head of the Phantomhive manor and owner of the Funtom company."

Lin and Al blinked, and for once, they finally agreed on the same thing.

"You're a kid!"

**And the end.**

**I really am inspired by this. I feel motivated. I have a bunch of ideas, and I wrote them down. I feel like this won't be that long, though. Maybe 15 chapters…**

**Well, please leave a comment/review. Also check out my other stories!**

**~KO76**


End file.
